


Hurricane

by newtdise



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Male/Male, Mentions of Cancer, Teenage Drama, Tragic Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtdise/pseuds/newtdise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt could hear Minho's silent tears. He backed off and stared at the empty ceiling above them. In all sudden, Minho put his arms around Newt firm but gentle. Newt leid his head on Minho's shoulder and continued sobbing there while Minho kept in his silent tears. Sometimes, words just couldn't make you feel better, sometimes only an action of warm love could make you feel like home. Minho knew they didn't have much time left. Minho knew Newt was a suicidal person, he just hoped that Newt didn't think of killing himself or hurting himself like he did a couple years ago.</p><p>When they finally let each other go, Newt gave Minho a sealed envelope. Newt wiped his tears and smiled. No, it was not a happy smile, it was not a smile of a little girl who just found her present under the Christmas tree. It was a smile of devastated heart, a smile that could rip your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

The annoying sound from alarm clock woke him up. With closed eyes he turned it off and got back to sleep. He could feel a hand hang around his neck, a heavy muscly firm hand that only belongs to his boyfriend. The sun had already crashed in through their curtained window, lighting the whole room up. The room was not quite a mess, unlike most boys' bedrooms. Everything seemed to be put in an order. He felt the hand was starting to move so he reached his hand and held his boyfriend's hand. "Get up, sleepyhead!" a sore voice from his back murmured. 

"Five more hours," the boy replied, forcing his eyes to close. 

"WAAAAKKKKEEE UPPP THOOOOOMMMMAAAAASSSS!!!" his boyfriend screamed at his ear. Thomas was annoyed especially when he heard his boyfriend was laughing behind him yet he tighten his arm around his neck.

"Seriously Minho? It's still like... HOLY SHOOT I'M LATE!" Thomas screamed in shock when he stared at the alarm clock. The needles were pointed to be 9:15 in the morning. Thomas remembered that he had promised his boss that he wouldn't be late today. Thomas removed Minho hand and ran across the room to the bathroom. Minho noticed that Thomas forgot to bring his towel with him so he pulled out a dry clean towel from the drawer and walked innocently to the bathroom. "Your towel," he said then left.

"Thank you sunshine!" Thomas smiled from the shower, he's so thankful to have a boyfriend who could notice every little thing of him. But Minho had already left, he didn't hear what Thomas said. Minho walked downstairs and put on his favorite running shoes. 

"Goin' for a run!" he said before he closed the door behind his back. Fresh morning air went through his nostrils and made his lungs sing. Minho knew it's late for a morning jog but he kept going anyway. Actually, Minho had woken up long before the alarm rang and he could've gone jogging but he chose to watch Thomas sleep. He could never get enough of it. Minho ran on the pavements, sometimes he might greet his friends like Brenda or Frypan if they ran passed by. The green trees above him protected Minho from the sunlight with its shadows. Minho closed his eyes sometimes, he wondered if he could ever meet Newt again. 

While running, his mind flashed back to those beautiful old days he had with Newt and Thomas. Those days were much happier than he was today. It's not like Minho wasn't happy for what he had today, Minho was happy, delightful probably. He had everything he wanted, he had a lovely cute boyfriend, he had a nice job and a great house and he had friends who would always stick by his side. But there's an old saying that we can't have everything we want, isn't it? Yeah, Minho did not have Newt. He had lost Newt. 

Minho remembered that day when Newt disappeared, three years ago. He remembered how a day before Newt disappeared he gave Minho a letter which he had not opened until today, he always thought that he was not ready to read such painful words. It's like Newt knew that he was going to disappear, that he was going to take his last breath. It was a cold night in the middle of December where snow fell heavily, covering everything in white. It was almost Christmas. That night Newt was coming over at Minho's. Newt was weeping in Minho's arms. 

_20 December 2012_

"I can't take this anymore!! I'm ill shuckface I'm ill!!!" wept Newt. Minho couldn't say anything, he was way too speechless. Words were leaving his head, they were kicked out by the thoughts of Newt doing chemo and radion, of Newt getting bald and pale and skinny and the last yet the most painful.. thought of Newt laying in the coffin. Minho knew he should've said something but his lips got tied.  He still couldn't believe what Newt had just said : "Minho, I'm a bloody cancer fighter now." At first, Newt was just calm (probably he was trying to be just calm) but then as the silence hang between them, Newt's walls started to crumble and his tears started falling from his eyes. 

"Minho I am ill! Say something! Say that you want to kill the hell out of me!!" Newt screamed. Minho stared at the empty ground beneath him. His eyes got teary either, but he wanted to look strong in front of Newt. Newt grabbed Minho's shirt with his hands and pulled him closer to his face. Minho stared at Newt's eyes. Minho himself was breaking and falling into pieces, he used to look at sunshine and sparkling stars in Newt's eyes but right now, he was looking into a pair of eyes that implied hurricane and deep sorrowful. The cheerful boy had come back as the way he was before, a sorrowful suicidal little kid who's afraid of being alone. 

"I am sorry," Minho finally said, he turned away his eyes from Newt's. Newt could hear Minho's silent tears. He backed off and stared at the empty ceiling above them. In all sudden, Minho put his arms around Newt firm but gentle. Newt laid his head on Minho's shoulder and continued sobbing there while Minho kept in his silent tears. Sometimes, words just couldn't make you feel better, sometimes only an action of warm love could make you feel like home. Minho knew they didn't have much time left. Minho knew Newt was a suicidal person, he just hoped that Newt didn't think of killing himself or hurting himself like he did a couple years ago.

When they finally let each other go, Newt gave Minho a sealed envelope. Newt wiped his tears and smiled. No, it was not a happy smile, it was not a smile of a little girl who just found her present under the Christmas tree. It was a smile of devastated heart, a smile that could rip your heart. Looking at Newt's made Minho feel stabbed in his heart many times. Newt rose his feet and stepped slowly to the door. He carried his limp as he walked. _His limp.._ Minho thought, _h_ _e deserves a better life than this_. But his wish was as dead as the dead boy who laid in a coffin that Minho was about to see.

"Don't.. don't do anything stupid," Minho reminded him. Newt stopped for a while, he turned to Minho and nodded. That was.. that was the last time ever Minho saw Newt alive. 

A couple of days later, Minho got a call that Newt was found dead earlier that morning. That innocent blonde boy who suffered too much was found buried in the snow with a bullet wound in his head. The police could identify what handgun was used to take Newt's life, but they couldn't identify the shooter. Newt's mom decided to bury his son as soon as possible. Newt was buried in Christmas morning. No one came to his funeral but Minho and Newt's mother. Minho always wondered where Thomas was that day, but he could never ask. He could understand that everyone else was busy with their own Christmas holidays, besides he didn't feel like he could ever talk about that day ever again for the rest of his life.

_Present day_

Minho stopped running for a while. He put his hands on his knees. He was trying to control his breath and trying to stop huffing. He realized that he was alone in that park, he knew he should be home by now. So he walked slowly to home. He walked passed by Brenda and Teresa, they had a small washy-washy talk before they said goodbye. Minho took a little time to gaze at the sky, the sun was shining bright though the air got a little bit colder than yesterday. There were some clouds,  _Hey Newt, can you see me? I miss you. I am dating Thomas now, I hope you don't mind it._ Minho mouthed in his thoughts. When Minho got home Thomas had already left. Deep down inside, Minho's glade he didn't have to work every day though it's a full-time job. 

Christmas was coming and air got colder everyday as everyone started to wear thicker clothes. It'd been almost two weeks that Minho hadn't run in the morning. It was too cold. After the dinner, Minho sat next to Thomas at the side of their bed. They were both listening to a slow music Minho played from his iPod. Minho and Thomas chose not to decorate their house with Christmas stuff for one reason : _Newt_. Everything about Christmas reminded them of Newt. But every Christmas since Newt's death, Thomas looked so guilty and worried, like he had done something so terrible. But Minho always assumed that it's only because both of them were still covered in the thick cold blanket of grief and mourn. 

Hardly seen or heard, Minho heard the sound of Thomas crying. Thomas was trying to hold it and keep it small, but the tears and the sorrow demanded to be heard out loud. Minho put an arm on Thomas' shoulder he whispered, "I am sorry,"

"I am sorry," Thomas repeated. 

" _We all are,_ " Minho ended the tiny conversation. However what Minho did not know was that Thomas was not saying sorry for the loss, he did, however, he meant to apologize to what he had done the day Newt died. That secret had been torturing him and dragging him into an endless spiral of guiltiness and suffering. Everyday, he had to bite his lips to that secret didn't come out of his mouth. Thomas had kept the fact that sometimes he cried alone, that he couldn't forgive himself. It killed Thomas that he had to pretend that he was all fine all these days, when he was totally not okay. 

He wanted to tell Minho about this secret, but he had also swore to himself that he would never ever tell a thing that happened that day. Not to anyone, even the most random stranger ever, especially Minho. Minho was the first person that could not find out what happened. 

Thomas reminisced to 20 December 2012  where Newt came to his house and asked Thomas to drive him to the woods. At first Thomas refused because snow was falling and it was really cold outside. But after Newt told him his story, after Newt told him about his cancer, Thomas couldn't help but granted Newt's wish to drive him to the woods although he didn't want to. A bad feeling crept onto Thomas' body from his toe to his head. He drove slowly in silent, none of them spoke a word. 

In the woods, Newt pulled out a gun from his hoodie. Newt's lips were turning blue and his body was shaking hard. Thomas swallowed and stepped back. Newt's eyes were conquered by fear. "Kill me, Thomas. Kill me. I can not take this anymore." Newt said deeply. He started to shaking harder. Thomas couldn't say anything. He felt like the blood in his veins stated to freeze. He watched Newt pressed a handgun onto his pale forehead. He stared deadly into Thomas' eyes, waiting for him to take the handgun from his hand pull the trigger. 

"I can't!" cried Thomas. The wind started to howling between them, making every bones in their bodies shivered up and down. It was cold that Thomas had to wrapped himself in his arm. While Newt stood still. Newt was numb. The pain in his heart that he had felt since such a very long time made him to feel that way. 

"Please, Tommy, please." tears escaped Newt's eyes as he pleaded. Thomas stepped forward, he took the hand gun. His world crumbled and collapsed when he pulled the trigger. Newt fell the cold covered-snow ground. Thomas left with a big heart-shaped hole in his chest. Thomas knew that hole could never be filled. The wound his heart would never be healed. Thomas knew, that he could never be forgiven. 

25 December - Present Day

It had stopped snowing since last night but the cold had not gone away. Both of their noses and cheeks were red because of the cold. Minho and Thomas walked hand in hand through the drear path, passing rows of graves. Minho held a bouquet of pink carnation and white roses while Thomas held a bouquet of bellwort and hemlock. Pink carnation was a symbol of unforgettable someone as bellwort symbolized hopelessness and hemlock symbolized  _you will be the death to me_. 

They stopped walking in front of the grave of Newt. They put the flowers near Newt's gravestone and prayed for him for a while. They took a moment of silence. The gentle cold breeze rubbed their cheek which made them shiver a little. "Minho, I.. I want to confess something terrible in front of Newt." Thomas said firmly, breaking the silence. Minho tilted his head, looking at Thomas. 

Thomas swallowed and continued, "I am sorry, Minho.. I.. I pulled the trigger." 

 _I am sorry, Minho.. I.. I pulled the trigger_ Thomas' words hung on Minho's head. Minho could hear Thomas was still speaking but his ears were deafened already. Minho fell to the ground like the tears that were escaping his eyes. He couldn't believe the person he trusted the most had killed his best friend. Minho believed Thomas had a reason, however, Minho strongly refused to believe  his reason. He couldn't. A hurricane came and destroyed everything in his world. Nothing left but a bigger hole in his chest. 

Minho could feel Thomas' fingers touched his shoulder but Minho swiped away Thomas' hands and pushed him away so hard that Thomas fell to the ground. Thomas cried. So did Minho. Minho stood up and looked into Thomas eyes, he didn't know what to say either. The coldness that came from the air was not as cold as the coldness in his heart. The darkness in raven feathers are not as dark as his heart. Minho used to believe that Hurricane Ivan was the strongest hurricane in human history, but now he knew that he was dead wrong. The strongest hurricane ever was the hurricane that Thomas brought to destroy him today. 

Without saying anymore words Minho left Thomas behind him. Both of their worlds had been destroyed. Both of their worlds had crumbled and collapsed. Both of their hearts believed, they would never recover. As their worlds turned into colorless black and white along with the constant hurricane and coldness in their heart, they left everything, every smile and laughter, every moment they had to be buried in the snow. Buried in their endless sorrow. 

"Minho, forgive me, please, Minho, please.." Thomas pleaded behind him. "That.. that day he came to me.. He wanted to drive me to the woods.. I didn't know.. he was gonna.. he.." Thomas couldn't continue anymore. His tears fell and froze as it touched the cold snow beneath him.

"You could've stopped him! You could've called me!! AT LEAST YOU COULD'VE _COME_   TO HIS FUNERAL!" Minho roared, his voice was sore.

Thomas put his head down, realizing and blaming how stupid he was that day. But before Thomas said a word, Minho continued roaring, "THAT'S WHY YOU DID NOT COME TO HIS FUNERAL?! THAT'S WHY YOU LET HIS MOTHER AND I BURIED HIM ALONE?! YOU'RE A KILLER!! NO MATTER WHAT THE REASON WAS YOU'RE STILL A KILLER!!" Minho ran out of the cemetery, he couldn't feel anymore. It was too much and running could make him feel better, just like Newt could. Thomas ran after Minho. He reached Minho when he slowed down to take a breath by the park. But as soon as Thomas touched Minho, Minho turned around and threw a fist really hard on Thomas' face. It was so hard that Thomas' lips started to bleed.

Thomas fell to the ground, this time he let Minho go.

Minho stopped by in the diner where Newt, Thomas and himself used to hang out. But it was closed due to Christmas day. He wanted to sit on table 13 by the window, Newt's favorite spot. Slowly, he slumped to the ground while his hand reached and pulled out the sealed envelope Newt gave him. He ripped the envelope and started reading Newt's messy yet clear enough to read handwriting

_I have a lost in the battlefield, Minho. I could hear angels singing, telling my bloody time is close._

Minho cried, he thought  ** _you_** _are the angel, Newt._

_I don't know if angels are real, and I hope they are and I hope there's God up there. I have an endless list of wishes, you know. My time, however, is not endless. I've always wanted to see the world. I wish I could see the world before my time ends for real, but I don't think I have enough to see it. I have figured out instead of torturing myself with the chemo, I've chosen to **end**  my life. _

_No matter what happened to me, do not ever blame Tommy. It's me, I **asked** him to kill me.  _

With broken words and shivering teeth Minho hissed, "I.. I'm sorry Newt.  _Not every wish could be granted,_ " his voice was bitter as bitter as a raindrop.

Perhaps that day Newt looked down from heaven and frowned. Perhaps that day Newt could hear Thomas' crying and Minho's words that made him sad, when he almost forgot what sad felt like. 


End file.
